


At your service.

by Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, i'm a sinner, spoiler cap 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Ardyn talks with Ravus after meeting Noctis and company in the Niflheim's base.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A sus órdenes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847961) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



> Correction by Plata_y_Verde

He was angry, annoyed, pissed off. He had been so close to him, to Noctis. He had grabbed his neck, a brief movement and zup! Goodbye to the Enthroned. But Ardyn, the bastard of Ardyn, had suddenly appeared.

He walked briskly, wanting to disappear.

“Hey, Little Prince! Not so fast.”

"I'm not a prince. I don’t want you to talk to me again. I don’t want to know anything about you or your camaraderie with those.”

Ardyn chuckled after him and took him by the wrist.

“Are you jealous?” He pushed Ravus against the wall, with that extravagant smile he had. With his free hand he placed his hat on Ravus’ head, and immediately, in a slight movement, he took his other hand, rendering it unusable.

"What nonsense do you say?"

Ardyn smiled, and approached to him. He tightened his hold on his hands and returned to his calm with a serious expression.

"What nonsense were you going to do? How many times have I told you not to approach the Enthroned?”

"I was going to kill him finally. He deserves it.”

“Why?” And he looked hard into his heterochrome eyes. “Because his father let your mother die?” He said with a falsetto. “Because Niflheim take care of you and you became commander of his empire? Please stop fooling around. I've told you a thousand times, you're better than that.” He dropped one of his hands to go to her cheek and caress her softly, before catching his face to force Ravus to look at him. “But remember what I have repeated to you a thousand times. _Don’t_ touch Noctis. I have plans for him, since long time ago.”

He freed his face and smiled at him as warmly as he could.

"You're obsessed with him.  Would not it be easier to kill him?"

"Are you talking about obsessions? The brother in love?”

Ravus, for the first time in that conversation, was really uncomfortable. And he raised his hand, intending to hit him.

"Don’t you dare mention Lunafreya."

"So that is it." Ardyn smiled as he lowered Ravus’ hand again. “It angers you that the Enthroned is going to touch your sister and-”

“And nothing! I do not care who you are. But I am the heir to Tenebrae and-”

Ardyn pressed his lips against his to silence him. He hated Ravus when he was that annoying, so that was the only way to shut him up.

Ravus resisted, slightly, and took him by the shoulders to separate him, but Ardyn was clearly stronger. When the older man's tongue came into play, he finally surrendered and let himself go. It doesn’t bother him, he was already used to it.

He ended up wrapping his fingers in Ardyn's hair and Ravus gave him what Ardyn wanted.

Ardyn, smiling at the kiss, pressed his whole body over Ravus's and spoke.

"We'd better get back."

Ravus had a look of rage, but his eyes were closed and his mouth still half open. He nodded slightly, as if in a trance, or rather focused on Ardyn's movements.

With nothing else, Ardyn pulled away and took Ravus's wrist again, dragging Ravus with him.

"I do not want you to repeat what you have done today. Whatever you do, I'll always know.”

Ravus contained a shudder, though this time he didn’t know if it was pure fear or pure pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I've sinned. I hope this ship become more popular in the fandom.


End file.
